


jaebri kissin !!!!!!!!!!

by citronlad



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Jaehyungparkian, M/M, fuckin gay asses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 19:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17514785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citronlad/pseuds/citronlad
Summary: bri kisses jae when hes drunk that's it that's the fic





	jaebri kissin !!!!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> UM I JUST MIGHT MAKE A SECOND CHAPTER BC THIS IS LOWKEY A CLIFF HANGER LOLLL

“乾杯！” the group of five cheered as they all took a drink from their cups. Day6 just finished promotions in japan and decided to celebrate with a couple of drinks. 

“Y’know, maybe we shouldn't drink. We have a flight tomorrow morning.” Jae suggested, a chorus of giggles erupted from the other 4 boys.

“We aren't driving! Whatever!” Youngk stated as he took a shot of [redacted ion drink]. 

“Fine, but I’m not taking care of you all if you guys get drunk off your asses.” Jae Warned the 4 before taking a shot as well.

And drunk off their asses they were. As the night carried on, the amount of alcohol in the bottles decreased while the alcohol in their blood content increased. Dowoon and wonpil giggling at videos of dogs underneath a blanket and some pillows on the hotel floor, Sungjin on the couch with a near empty beer can in hand and a tv remote in the other, and Jae on his phone in their shared hotel room ( _ “bother me when you guys are sober”) _ . Then there was younghyun, still nursing a idk what he likes to drink LOL, on the couch with Sungjin. 

“Hyung, we should eat!” The boy suggested with a heavy slur in his speech.

“We just ate.”

“Then let’s eat again!”

“You will explode one day for your eating habits.”

“What’s the fun in it if I don’t? Heheh”

Sungjin sat up to set his empty can on the coffee table.

“Want another?” Youngk giggled standing up, swaying just a  _ little _ bit. Sungjin looked up at the other with a shocked expression.

“No, I’ll die. How many have you had? You can hardly stand straight anymore.” Sungjin worried over the other.

“Awh, hyung, don’t worry! I only had…..I don’t know maybe 5….no uh…...7?” He began to count on his fingers.

“Kang bra, what the hell...what are we gonna do with you?” Sungjin quickly got up to sit the other back down.

“Do you realize how much you’re gonna pee and throw up and die?” Sungjin rambled on his way to the fridge for some water, rushing back to the other boy with the bottle.

“Is hyung all right? You seem worried for him, Sungjin-hyung? ” Dowoon questioned sungjin as he took out his earbuds. With that, the tears started to form in Brian’s eyes.

“Woonie~ it’s okay! Don’t worry about your hyung, I’m alright~ I love you Dowoonie!” (He looks like :’( cause he’s SAD).

“I love you too, hyung!” Dowoon cringed as he placed the earbud back in and settled back into his dog compilation. Wonpil slung an arm over his shoulders to bring him closer, slowly falling asleep. The two boys sighed in content as they watched the puppies on the screen fighting over attention from their owner.

“Okay, anyways, take this.” Sungjin ordered as he handed him the bottle and sat next to him again. Picking up the remote once more, he flicked through a series of movies the 4 could watch and hopefully sober up.

“Put that one, Hyung?” Brian suggested as he pointed at the screen.

“Huh? Into the Wild? I don’t know it seems boring.”

“I want to see it!”

“Will you even remember this in the morning?” 

“Of course I will! My body is so strong !!!” Brian giggled settling into the couch and propping his feet onto sungjins lap.

“Agh, fine, but keep your feet to yourself.” He scoffed, pushing the others feet onto the floor.

“Okay!”

  
  
  
  
  


“Hey, Kang Bra, get off!”

“Eh, hyung, why won’t you comfort me~” the other slurred, Sungjin rolling his eyes at the younger.

“Cause you reek! This scene isn’t even sad!”

“Yes it is! He just wanted to live with-with... what is it ...with free will!”

“I don’t care this movie is boring! Go back on your side of the couch!”

“Just hold me! I’m sad! What kind of hyung doesn’t take care of their dongsaeng?” He began to sob on the other.

“Go bother someone else. I’m changing the movie.” Sungjin growled with an annoyed expression as he shoved the other one off of him. Younghyun responded with a pout as he looked to the other boys.  _ Ah,,, they’re asleep already.  _ Dowoon and Wonpil were sound asleep on the floor underneath a pile of blankets surrounding the two. The video they were watching of a puppy and a bird still playing quietly next to them as they slept.  _ They’re cute _ younghyun thought to himself as he redirected his attention to sungjin.

“That could be us.” He stated with a pout and crossed arms.

“It most certainly could not.” He replied without facing the other, his eyes still on the screen searching for a good Netflix title to watch. Once he decided on a movie, he turned his attention to the other.

“Hey, if you want to cuddle so bad, why don’t you go cry to Jae? He was  **your** roommate after all.” He only said that to get Brian off his back and Brian knows it but… that’s not a bad idea. Without another word, He immediately got up to head to their shared hotel bedroom. 

“Hey, watch it.”  Sungjin warned as the other bumped into the coffee table, almost knocking over the empty cans and bottles of water.

“Sorry eheh” he apologized as he tripped over his feet.

“Stay safe, kid.” Sungjin laughed at the other before returning to his movie.

“Laugh all you want, hyung. It doesn’t affect me~” He yeah idk as he pushed the door to the room open.

“Eh, it’s so late why are you just going to sleep? Were you crying?” Jae sat up in his bed.

“Were you sleeping?” He asked as he went to sit in the bed with him.

“I mean no.. hell no. Sleep by yourself.”

“JJ please!” He whined, already getting under the covers.

“Hey, you can’t- oh you fuckin stink.” Jae complained as he held his nose and turned to the side.

“So mean..” youngk complained as he slung an arm over the taller boy. 

“Ah, how much did you have to drink? Gettin’ clingy on me.” He said in faux anger. Despite jaes initial protests, he began to stroke Younghyun's hair.  _ He’s like a big puppy. _ The younger visibly softened and let his eyes close shut in content at the touch. He let out a breath before replying.

“I don’t know. Like 6.” This time he received a smack.

“Hyung!” He cried as his hands found their way to where the other had hit him. 

“I told you we had a flight tomorrow! You’re gonna feel bad all day!” Jae scolded the other.

“Don’t worry about it. Eheh are you worried?” He snuggled closer to Jae.

“I’m the one that has to take care of your ass Incase you get alcohol poisoning.” Younghyun opened his eyes slightly to look at the other.

“Who are you lookin at?” Jae questioned playfully as he took out his phone.

“You’re so cute.” He smiled as he closed his eyes again. Jae responded by flicking him in the forehead.

“You’re gonna go sleep on the floor.”

“No! It’s cold…” he whined as he hid himself under the covers.

“Go to sleep then.” Jae ordered, returning to his Twitter tl. The other popped his head from under the covers again, looking at Jae with a frown on his face.

“Sleeping means closing your eyes.”

“Why aren’t you sleeping, hyung?” Youngk laughed as he snatched the phone from the older’s hands.

“Ah, brat, give it back.” He grabbed the phone back from him; the other let his gaze linger on him.

“Are you trying to be annoying. I hate it when you’re drunk.”

“Jae you’re so pretty.” Catching Jae off guard this time, causing his face to flush. 

“Weirdo. Stop saying stuff like that.”

“Hm but it’s true. Hyung~ why can’t you see it?” 

“I know I’m cute. You’re a weirdo for sayin it though.” Jae brushed him off as the blush began to fade. Younghyun placed his arm over the others waist once more to pull him into his arms.

“I’m really gonna kick you out. Get OFF.” He tried to wiggle his way out of the other boys grasp.

“Jae?”

“Ugh, what?”

“We should hang out more... I miss you.” He mumbled into Jaes neck.

“Uh…. I miss you too? What’s up? All that changed was you sleepin your own room now. Not like i moved to the other side of the world.” he reasoned as he successfully removed the other’s arm.

“Well, that’s what it feels like. I miss you so so so much.”

“Are you sure you drank 6.”

“No!” younghyun laughed before he continued.

“I just want to hang out with you more. It used to be so fun when we shared a room together! We were so close-”

“I’m literally one room over.” 

“It’s different~” he whined.

“We should go out and eat sometime. That’d be fun heheh. We can get… pizza!”

“I’m lactose.”

“So what!?”

“Ok.” Jae rolled over to the other side of the bed. Younghyun whined at the action.

“Cold.” he huffed as he scooted closer to jae, causing the older to roll his eyes.

“So needy.” He sighed. There was a moment of comfortable silence that passed between the two. Jae decided to set his phone down because of the current time of 12 am.  He felt the other’s breath against his neck as he relaxed and began to let sleep overcome him. 

“I love you, jae.” Was said in a hushed tone that made Jae freeze up.  _ He’s drunk,, just saying stuff he doesn’t mean.  _

“Go to sleep weirdo.” jae ordered the other with a small smile. He felt the bed dip a little next to him as younghyun propped his upper body up with his right arm.

“Jae, i’m being serious. I love you.” younghyun said in a whisper. Jae just stared at the other with a shocked expression.  _ He looks so serious.. What the hell…. _ jae thought to himself as the other held his stare.

“Prove it.” jae whispered back. He felt his lips on his as soon as he said it. Granted he was shocked that younghyun actually kissed him, but….it was nice? 

 

**Author's Note:**

> once again I don't reread my fics so if I did or said anything dumb SORRY


End file.
